


No Condition of Royalty

by Bexii



Series: Safe and Sound [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Christmas, Gen, One Big Happy Family, Young Ignis Scientia, Young Noctis Lucis Caelum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexii/pseuds/Bexii
Summary: Brought on by a twitter post about Regis showing Ignis fatherly love.Young Ignis wakes on Christmas Day, expecting it to be any other morning. That is, until Noctis drags him from bed to tell him that both he and his father are waiting on him! Much fluff ensured.





	No Condition of Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a twitter post that I responded to. Please be gentle - first story written in 5 years lol
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/bexii1984/status/1144343809591054336

**No Condition of Royalty**

Ignis shuffled deeper into his pillow, pulling the cover over his shoulders to ward him from the cold, winter air. He blew out a deep breath, groaning as his eyes flickered beneath his lids, willing him to wake and start the day. He was not one who partook in the luxury of lying in bed longer than he needed to, wasting away precious minutes that could be used for more productive things. Not only that, but he found the notion of it to be incredibly lacklustre. He much preferred to be up and awake, keeping himself occupied and busy, than laying around and tiddling his thumbs for the sheer sake of it. There was always something in need of his time – be it tending to Prince Noctis or keeping up with his classes and education, as well as learning all he needs to know about the city of Lucis and the royal linage. He had been appointed to Prince Noctis’ side for just over a year now, but the amount of new knowledge and information he acquired on a daily basis was astonishing. He found it positively fascinating and remarkable how different Lucis, and Insomnia especially, was to his own homeland of Tenebrae. Insomnia was a bustling flurry of people; businesses never stop, retailers open at all hours and a nightlife that can supposedly satisfy every taste (whatever that means, he wonders) – a city that literally never sleeps. Whereas Tenebrae was the complete opposite - it was a serene savannah of beautiful wonders, none of which were mass-produced by monstrous machines, and with bright skies of blue that beamed down on the rich soils, producing some of the most stunning flora in the whole of Eos.

He did miss it – at times. Sometimes when he was trying to sleep, the smell and the sounds would rouse him from his slumber and remind him that this was real – that he was really residing within the impenetrable confines of the Citadel and advisor-in-training to Prince Noctis.

Not that he had any remaining family left in Tenebrae anymore…

Nonetheless, he was happy where he was and the role he was fulfilling with his life. He would not change anything for the whole of Eos.

However, on Christmas morning, he had hoped to have a couple of extra moments of blissful sleep. He had no schedule to attend to, as it was a holiday well spent with family and close friends, and his day was free until he had to attend the grand celebration that was being hosted by the King himself. Each year, King Regis would host a Christmas party for close friends and members of the council and citadel, if they so wished to attend.

Ignis remembered attending last year, however, because he had only been appointed as Noctis’ advisor a few short weeks before, he found the whole thing to be frustratingly overwhelming, as he was unfamiliar with the many people attending and the grand speech that the King made, announcing Ignis as the Royal Advisor to Prince Noctis, brought nothing but redness to his cheeks. It was at that moment that the son of the King’s own shield boisterously introduced himself and took Ignis’ own hand in his own, gently squeezing it, as he took him around the room and introduced Ignis to everyone present, including the King and his shield.

“Your Majesty, Father? May I introduce Ignis Scientia, advisor to Prince Noctis?” Gladiolus Amicitia said, a huge grin breaking his features as he flashed a toothy smile towards to two men. “Ignis, this is my father, official Shield of the King, and beside him is King Regis himself!”

Gladiolus gave an accentuated bow, laughing lightly as his back bent forward in such a way that Ignis was concerned he would fall flat on his face. He found himself smiling at the extravagant gesture and lightly bowed himself.

“It is a pleasure to meet such esteemed dignitaries. I thank you for inviting me and I hope to live up to His Majesty’s expectations. I shall endeavour to do all I can for Prince Noctis, both in the present and the foreseeable future,” Ignis said softly, ignoring the fact that his glasses had slid down his nose and were now precariously perched on the tip..

King Regis smiled softly, dropping to a knee. “No, the pleasure and honour is all mine,” he spoke in a deep voice, and placed a gentle hand on top of Ignis’ head. “I have no hesitations whatsoever that you will do what is best for my son. I have not seen Noctis this happy in such a long time, Ignis. Though, I warn you that my son can be quite the handful. Don’t let those bright eyes fool you,” Regis laughed, eyes crinkling and teeth on full display as he ruffled Ignis’ hair before pushing himself to full height.

The next thing Ignis knew was Gladiolus taking his hand again and dragging him over to the dessert table, lifting the white cloth to reveal Noctis and young brown-hair girl sitting with a large strawberry cake, both looking up with matching ‘anak in headlights’ expressions. Gladiolus laughed, gesturing for Ignis to get under the table before following suit.

Ignis smiled as he recalled the memory with such vivid detail that it felt as if the experience happened mere moments ago, as opposed to a whole year. A whole year since he had to playfully scold Noctis for putting far too much cake in his mouth at once, almost making himself vomit in the process. Thankfully, that did not happen. It had also been a year since he met the Amicitia siblings and not a day went by without him being thankful for that party, for Gladiolus.

Slowly, Ignis opened his eyes and jumped back, nearly falling off the bed as the face of one Noctis Lucis-Caelum stared back at him. Waiting for the erratic beatings of his heart to calm down and his breaths to regulate, Ignis reached over to the bedside table, feeling for his glasses and accidently knocking an empty glass onto the ground, which thankfully did not shatter.

“You’re awake? At last!” Noctis smiled, climbing onto the bed.

Ignis stared at Noctis, noting that his dark hair was sticking up in various directions that made it resemble more of a mop than a style. He bit back a smile as he saw that Noctis was still dressed in his sleepwear and that one foot was missing a sock.

“Noctis? What you doing here? Do you require my assistance for anything?” he asked, straightening his own hair and praying to the Astrals that it did not look anything like Noctis’ current style.

“It’s Christmas morning, Ignis! Why are you still in bed?” Noctis asked, a frown marring his features.

Ignis tilted his head, quickly wracking his brain to see whether he had something in his schedule that he was supposed to do this morning. Had he forgotten something? It must have been something important - important enough for Noctis to come and rouse him from his slumber.

“I am sorry if I have missed something, Highness,” he told the young prince, eyes firmly locking onto the others. “I shall get onto it right away.”

Noctis stared at Ignis, confusion written all over his face. “Why are you sorry?” he asked, not waiting for an answer before he grabbed Ignis’ hand and pulled him out of bed. “C’mon! It’s time to open the gifts!”

Ignis let himself be pulled along by Noctis. He was unsure why he would be required to join in the festivity of gift-giving when this was a treasured moment between The King and Prince, a time where they were able to have time together away from prying eyes and constant scrutiny. Why would they want to have someone intrude on such a precious and private moment? Perhaps Noctis requested his presence? That must have been it!

“I wanted to wake you hours ago, but Dad said I had to let you sleep more,” Noctis laughed, running out the door and down the halls of the top floor of the Citadel, that was reserved solely for the Royal Family and those closely associated with them. “Hurry, Ignis – we’re waiting on you.”

“Noctis, wait!” Ignis called after him. He stared at the now empty corridor, seeing the door that Noctis entered was wide open, light streaming out, as if beckoning him forward. It was only as he was feeling the plush fibres of the carpet under his bare feet that he realised his own appearance. There was absolutely no way he could approach the King dressed the way he was – bear feet and wearing pyjamas, with his hair uncombed and face unwashed. It would not be proper to be in the King’s presence like it. It was beyond disrespectful!

He was just in the process of turning around and quickly getting clothed into something much more suitable, when Noctis popped his head out of the door, looking impatient in a way that only a young child can.

“Ignis!”

It was at that moment that Ignis realised that he would not be able to do as he wished and would be doomed to stand in the grace of the King looking as he was. It would be devastatingly humiliating.

“On my way,” he said, biting his lower lip as he rushed forward. He stood a few spaces away from the entrance to the room, taking a deep breath as he prepared himself for what was about to come.

Closing his eyes, he walked through the door and automatically dropping for a small bow before opening his eyes and staring in shock at the sight that greeted him. The large room was decorated in wonderful ribbons of sparkling colour, the centrepiece being the large tree that was covered in so many blinking lights and balls of glass that there was hardly any glittering green showing through. That did not shock Ignis, as he had come into this room with Noctis daily. No, what did shock him was the fact that Noctis was sitting on the floor, colourful boxes around him and festive paper strewn about the room. Sitting on the chair next to him, was King Regis himself – looking less like a regal king in his grey pyjamas and a dark blue robe, and more like a father enjoying Christmas Day with his son.

“Merry Christmas, Ignis. I see you’re finally awake. Noctis was getting ever so antsy having to wait for you,” Regis laughed lightly, patting Noctis on the head.

“Wasn’t,” Noctis grumbled.

Regis looked on with warm eyes, before smiling at Ignis and pointing towards the chair to the right, a small pile of boxes on the floor and a glass of hot cocoa and a plate of cookies on the table next to it.

“I’ve set you up there. I hope you don’t mind?” he said, gently picking up his own mug and clasping it in both hands.

Ignis blinked, staring at the chair and colourful boxes. The drink and sweet treats. Acceptance, love and inclusion. They were… all for him?

“For course they are,” Regis replied softly, startling Ignis, as he did not realise he had spoken his thoughts aloud.

Ignis was at a loss for words. Yes, he had gotten gifts for Noctis, placing them under the tree the night before so they would be ready for the boy to open in the morning. He could see the gift he had gotten Noctis in the small pile of presents that the prince was currently tearing his way through. He had, in actual fact, gotten a gift for the King, but had hidden it at last minute, afraid of gifting the king with something that Ignis had put together himself. It wasn’t professional, nor was it expensive. After worrying his lip to the point that the top layer of skin hard started to chaff, he decided to hide the gift, feeling that it would probably be seen as an insult to the king. He would laugh and discard the gift. Why would he want anything that Ignis had to give? It was not like he was anything special to the king – just his son’s advisor…

However.

However, seeing this. All of this. Watching Noctis opening his gifts and with Regis looking on fondly, occasionally looking toward Ignis with a small smile.

Feeling himself bursting with emotion and unbridled confidence, Ignis reached over to where he hid the gift from prying eyes. A brown bag with the words “Merry Christmas” written in neat handwriting. He slowly took a slow step forward, and then another, before he was standing next to the King.

“Your Majesty? I… I have a gift for you…” he stuttered, closing his eyes tightly as he held out the bag for the man to take.

Regis looked on at Ignis and took the bag from the boy’s hand, very gently tearing open the ribbon that held it closed. He reached inside and pulled out what looked to be a glass jar at first glance. He handled it with care as he removed it from the bag and was finally able to see the contents of the jar. Inside was a forest of trees and what looked to be an animal that he was unfamiliar with. His eyes widened as he turned the jar over and saw that it was filled with water and flecks of silver glitter and white pieces.

“Ignis, this is…”

Ignis finally opened his eyes. The King’s expression was unreadable for him. Was his reaction good or bad?

“I remember you once saying that Insomnia hardly gets snow, especially around this time of year,” he begin, his voice barely above a whisper. “In Tenebrae, snow was rather frequent for us in the winter, as the strong winds would blow the snow from Gralea. So…I wanted you to.”

Ignis bit his lip again and clenched his fists, digging his nails into the soft pads of his palms. “I. I can. I am sorry, Your Majesty – I can take it back and go to my room, if you like and-”

Before he could finish his sentence, Ignis felt large arms engulfing him and pulling him forward to a warm, large body. The arms tightened around him, rubbing soothing circles into his back.

“There is no condition of royalty, dear Ignis,” Regis spoke in a thick voice filled with emotion that Ignis had never heard directed towards himself before. Before too long, the embrace ends but arms still rested on Ignis’ shoulders, gently rubbing up and down. Regis looked to Noctis, who was carefully holding the glass jar and staring in awe at the sparkling flecks that glittered within the waters confines. “Noctis, could you?” he asked, nudging his head in a certain direction.

Noctis instantly knew what was asked of him and placed the glass jar ever so gently on the table. He scurried across the room and returned with a wrapped gift, grinning so widely that Ignis had to return it, as Noctis thrust the gift in Ignis’ hands.

“For me?” Ignis asked, his voice cracking with unspoken emotion.

Regis smiled, nodding. “Of course. This is what families do with one another, after all.”

Ignis opened the paper with shaking hands and pulled the gift from within. It was a book. He was about the place the paper under his arm, so he could use both hands to look at the book, when he felt the paper being removed from his hands. Noctis balled the paper and smiled at Ignis, encouraging him to open the book quickly. Almost nervous at the thought of opening it, Ignis carefully turned the first page and felt all breath leaving him. It was a photograph. The book was filled from front to back with photographs and Ignis knew exactly what each photograph was. He stared at the images with a watery smile. They were all photographs of Tenebrae. They were pictures of his home. His family. Himself. There was even a picture of his old family dog!

“This is… but how?”

“As you aware, Insomnia and Tenebrae have a very strong relationship,” Regis told him. “The people were all too happy to help.”

Ignis smiled, a small, wet hiccup leaving his mouth, as he hastily rubbed at his eyes under his glasses. He felt Noctis tugging at his sleeve, pulling him towards the large chair that Regis was sitting on. “Can you show us?” he asked softly, climbing atop Regis’ knee and patting the large arm to Regis’ left. “Please?”

Hugging the photo album close to his chest, Ignis nodded vigorously, a bright smile gracing his features. “Of course I can,” he said, rushing forward. “It would be my pleasure!”


End file.
